


Be Right Back

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Surprise ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moments of Alex grieving y'all





	Be Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mcread if ur gonna not mclike it.

Alex never thought this would happen. She never thought she'd have to sit at the woman she loves' funeral. She'd always assumed that they'd grow old together with their dogs. They'd been talking about starting a family together. They were going to be mothers, now it's all ruined.

She hates funerals, specifically this one. Everyone is looking at her like she's helpless. Everyone is coming up to her and asking her how she is, and she hates feeling like this. She feels slightly better when she sees her sister walking up to her but she deflates when she sees Mike with her. It's nothing against him personally, it's just that he doesn't know how to think before he speaks, and she really can't deal with that right now.

"Hey Alex, how are you feeling?" The sound of her sister's voice makes her relax a bit.

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean how good can you feel when your wife dies?" It comes out more harsh than she means for it to, but she has every right to be a bit harsh. She can't really breathe and every time she closes her eyes she sees the crash site. Maggie's body. She feels like she's suffocating, nothing feels real anymore, not without Maggie.

"Well at least you know where she is." She feels her anger flare up when he says that. He's smiling and trying to be charming and she gets that he's trying to help, but it just reminds her of all the times he'd talk and she and Maggie would share a look. She can't deal with this without her.

They're about to start the service. She can't do this. All eyes are on her when she stands up and runs out. She can hear people yelling after her but she can't stay in hat room with Maggie's family. Her family where nobody accepted her, when her parents kicked her out because of who she loves. Her 'friends' who were there for her when it was convenient for them. She doesn't know how all these people can live with themselves being here, when none of them were there when she was alive. 

Alex is outside sitting on a tree stump trying to calm down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kara standing next to her.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

She looked over at Kara who sent her a sad smile. They were sitting there for a while until Alex finally spoke.

"I'm just so mad!"

"Alex if this is about what Mike said, he didn't mean anything by it I promise."

"It's not about him! Well it is, but not really! I'm mad at him, and I'm mad at everyone in that room for pretending to care, and I'm mad at Maggie!" Kara looked a mix of shocked and upset at that.

"Why Maggie?"

"She lied to me Kara! She said she wouldn't leave me! In her vows she said she wouldn't die! Do you know how hard it is to know that it's my fault she died." Her vision is blurring from the tears.

"Why is it your fault?"

"She left to go to the store for me."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

Alex is ignoring her at this point.

"Do you know what the last thing she said to me was?"

"What?"

"She said 'Be right back', Kara. She said she'd be back. The last thing I'll ever hear my wife say is that she'll be back and she didn't come back!"

"Alex I'm so sorry, but you can't blame yourself for all of this, it'll be okay."

Kara holds her while she cries, and for the first time in months she thinks that maybe she will.


End file.
